Tala Jones
|mass = |fullname = Tala Violet Jones |serial_number = CV-606-42 AFJ |birthdate = 6 April 2386 (ca. ) |birthplace = Laikan, Andoria |age = |status = Alive |family = *Michael Jones (adoptive father) *Martha Jones (adoptive mother) *Robert Jones (adoptive cousin) |rank = Lieutenant |occupation = & , |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Tala Violet Jones was a female Andorian who served in Starfleet during the 25th century as and of the . She held the rank of lieutenant as of 2409. Tala was typically level-headed, but her violent ancestry sometimes reared its head in tense situations. Biography Early life Tala Violet Jones (serial number CV-606-42 AFJ) was an Andorian female born on ca. stardate 62214 in Laikan, Andoria. She never knew her real parents, as they abandoned her shortly after birth. At age 4, she was adopted by two Humans, Michael and Martha Jones. Since they had no children of their own, they raised her as their own daughter. She graduated from a private in 2404. Starfleet Academy Tala graduated on stardate 82513.9 with the Class of 2408. She attended the Starfleet Academy graduation ceremony in San Francisco and scolded fellow cadet Daniel Harvey for speaking over Jason Fredricks' . Early Starfleet career Tala was assigned to the on stardate 82533.4 as a junior . She served aboard the vessel, under Captain Vo'Lok, for roughly eight months. Service on the USS Leviathan On stardate 83164.0, Vo'Lok sent her to the to fill the vacant tactical officer position there. Following the incident with Jarek Davis, Tala was promoted to lieutenant junior grade by Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn. On stardate 83446.1, she was promoted to the rank of lieutenant. A small celebration was held for her and Dylyp Azeli – who had also been promoted – in the . Traits Appearance Tala had a slightly muscular build, standing at a height of with a mass of . She had blue eyes, and, like most Andorians, white hair, which she kept in a ponytail. She wore a typical black with red trim Starfleet uniform, including a . Relationships Family Tala was very close to her cousin, Robert Jones, who was nine years older than her. They spent much time together in her childhood, and she felt as though he was like an "older brother" to her. He was killed in a Klingon raid sometime in early 2409. Crewmates Jason Fredricks Lucas Wells Dylyp Azeli Appendices Background and trivia *Tala originated as a bridge officer of ' character Jason Fredricks in 2012. **In the original STO tutorial, the player received an Andorian upon its completion. Tala was a randomly generated name, but Capt liked it and kept it, adding her middle and last names later. *Her first appearance in was , in which she was a junior officer on board the who came aboard the to assist its crew following the death of Captain Taggart. When the chapter was rewritten, her first appearance became , though chronologically her first appearance is the Class of 2408 graduation ceremony in . *Tala is one of only four characters to appear in every chapter of Federation Legacy so far (the others being Jason Fredricks, Lucas Wells and Ernie Hauser). This includes the two chapters in . Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * * }} Notes and references Navigation zh:塔拉·琼斯 Category:Andorians Category:Jones family